


there's a song in my heart, i feel like i belong

by outerspacelashton



Series: Better Place [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Cashton, Damn, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Dom!Calum, Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Mashton, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Photographer!Calum, Poet!Michael, Shotgunning, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Michael, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - D/D/s, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Ashton, Top Calum, artsy!5sos & stoner!5sos, bottom!Michael, but read it anyway pls, calum and ashton are very caring, cursing, dom!ashton, he doesn't like to be ignored either, i didnt mean for it to happen but i did it & i liked it, i had to have bella in this, if u can call it that, ish, luke has a crush on jack, malum, mashlum is so artsy in this, mentions of marijuana, mentions of photographer!ashton, mentions of photographer!calum, mentions of poet!michael, michael is needy, my two favorite 5sos aus, omg this is shit™, photographer!ashton, praising, she doesnt talk but still, small hint of pain kink, sub!Michael, the thesaurus was my best friend as i wrote this i stg, they are also childish, they aren't famous, top!Calum, top!ashton, very needy, yayyaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacelashton/pseuds/outerspacelashton
Summary: “one man makes you wait so you go on to the next one, hoping that he’ll give you what you want then and there,” calum says, as if they weren’t interrupted in the first place. calum kneads michael’s ass in his hands, making michael whine deliciously, “did you think you were going to sleep with both of us?”
now it is michael’s turn to do the talking, his voice low and shaky as he speaks to calum, “honestly, that’s what i was hoping for,” calum groans deeply, heavily aroused to have heard michael say that. he doesn’t want to get his hopes up too soon, though. michael can easily be saying shit just to be saying it, he is still high after all. calum’s lips travel from michael’s ear to his mouth, he bites the flesh gently then glances up at michael.
“you’re serious?” michael scoffs at him.
“‘m so serious,” michael whines again, bringing the attention back to the fact that he is extremely hard and he needs someone to fuck him before he cries, “i’m so fucking hard, help me, please.”
or
the one where michael is dragged to a party by luke then ends up having sex with both of the hosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, how are you? good, i hope.
> 
> anyway, i had a shit ton of fics saved in my notes but i did something really dumb and the fic i had finished and was going to post, along with many other fics i started, got erased. i’m pissed bc the finished one is 6.1k and it took me about 5 months to write. so i just wanted to post this to try & in get me back in the game (as if i was in the game in the first place).
> 
> the ‘the one where’ part of the summary makes this seem a lot smuttier than it really is. this actually has some hint of a plot to it and you may see it as you read.
> 
> i write in lowercase so if u don’t/can’t/refuse to read it that way, i can probably post a Grammatically Correct Version if u want. i don’t mind, i need the hits, so. & yeah, some poorly written mashlum smut for your laughing/cringing pleasure.
> 
> title from ‘better place’ by rachel platten.

sometimes, michael really regrets believing anything luke says to him. ‘go to this party at my friends’ house with me,' he says, ‘it’s gonna be so fun, i promise,' he says. michael is currently at luke’s friends’ house and he is yet to have fun. in fact, what michael is doing right now is the epitome of not having fun.

when he and luke first arrive at the party, luke instantly goes his separate ways, he tells michael to enjoy himself before he rounds a corner and is gone. since michael doesn’t know anyone here and he would be damned if he is going to look for luke in a house unfamiliar to him, michael stands in a corner no one is occupying and watches the party unfold in front of him, a beer bottle in his hand.

michael watches as people get drunk off their asses, watches as people get high as though it isn’t illegal, watches as people get _reckless_ and that makes michael a bit uneasy. honestly, michael doesn’t really mind the weed much—he, himself has gotten high a time or two—, but that still doesn’t make him feel any less uncomfortable.

there are about 20-30 people there (or whatever number of people is big at a house party) and michael sort of feels bad for luke’s friends. a ton of drunk, high people are bound to make a mess no one wants to clean up. it would take some time to get it tidied, depending on how big the mess is, and how many of luke’s friends owned the house. speaking of, why in the hell hasn’t michael seen the friends hosting the party? when michael spots luke through the kitchen door, he goes over to find out.

michael has to push past a few people in order to get to the kitchen but once he does, he relishes in the fact that there is barely anyone in it. michael stands beside luke, he crosses his arms immaturely over his chest. luke notices michael next to him, he finishes the rest of his beer before he points at michael.

“mikey, i was just talking about you. these two are-” michael shoves his shoulder harshly before luke can finish his sentence. luke, who was previously talking to the two guys on the other side of the island, holds his arm where michael hit him, his face twists in pain.

“ow!” luke looks back at the guys and smiles apologetically, “i’m sorry, i gotta see what he wants.”

both wave it off like it’s nothing, one of them—michael isn’t paying attention—speaks, “it’s alright, lukey boy. go ahead.”

luke turns to michael again, scowling, “why’d you hit me, damn it?”

“for one, i hit you because you fucking left me _alone_ around people i don’t know. which, by the way, was a dick move. and for two, you still haven’t introduced me to the friends whose party this is. i’d like to know who the hosts are first before i drink in their house.”

“well, if you didn’t hit me and let me finish what i was saying, i was going to telling you that these two,” he points toward the guys, who grin at michael when he looks at them, “are the notorious friends who threw the party, calum and ashton.”

“oh. well then, i’m sorry for interrupting you. but you still left me alone so you’re still a dick,” luke shakes his head fondly and gives michael a kiss on his cheek.

“whatever. i’m gonna go get another beer. make yourselves acquainted, and don’t try to miss me too much while i’m gone.”

“saying stuff like that makes people glad you’re leaving,” the one with the dark hair says. luke flips him off as he walks away and dark hair laughs, he turns his attention back to michael.

“so, um,” michael starts, his eyes switch between both men, “which one of you is which? luke didn’t really specify,” the dark-haired man speaks up first.

“i’m calum and this is ashton,” calum tilts his head to ashton, who raises his hand slightly, a friendly smile on his lips.

“hello,” michael smiles back at him as greeting. after that, it’s silent between the three of them, and it remains so until ashton remembers something luke said to him and calum earlier.

“lukey boy tells us you write poetry. is that true?” ashton asks before he picks up his beer bottle then puts it back down because he realizes it’s empty. he has to get another one some time.

calum nods along with ashton’s words, “yeah, i think i remember hearing him saying something about that. he says you’re really good, too,” michael shakes his head, his gaze downcast to the surface of the island he is now leaning on.

“nah, i won’t say ‘really good’. i write what i feel, you know?” michael looks up then, and squirms when he sees both men staring at him.

“what do you feel?” calum says, his eyes intense and genuinely curious as he waits for michael to answer. michael shrugs his shoulders, his fingers mindlessly toying with the half-empty beer bottle in his hand.

“it depends. if i’m in a good mood, i write good poems. if i’m in a bad mood, i write bad poems. really no different than anyone,” he shrugs his shoulders again in an attempt to get calum to drop the subject. no such luck.

“from the way luke talks about how passionate you are about your work, i would assume you’d have more to say about your creative process than that,” calum raises his eyebrow at michael, he urges michael to continue talking. michael hesitates, clearly nervous about talking with them about such a personal topic within 10 minutes of knowing them. ashton notices that michael feels uneasy so he walks over to the other side of the island and stands where luke stood some minutes ago, he puts his hand on michael’s shoulder, and grins reassuringly at him. michael tenses at the contact but then relaxes when he realizes that ashton isn’t going to hurt him.

“it’s okay to tell us, we’re all friends here,” michael looks at ashton, who is still smiling ever so beautifully and reassuringly at him, then at calum, who is still silently urging him to speak but in a comforting manner. michael has a small thought of ‘no, they’re strangers, i don’t have to tell them shit’, but then he recalls that luke wants them to get acquainted so he kind of has no choice. besides, calum and ashton seem nice so, who else better to talk to than nice people?

“the thing about poetry is… it’s a safeplace,” michael looks down at his hands, too embarrassed to actually make eye contact, “a safeplace where i can do whatever i want, how i want to and no one can tell me i’m wrong. i can be whoever i want to be, say what i need to say because it’s my work, my vision, my interpretation of how everything should be. i can write a poem about anything i felt like writing about and make it be whatever i see fit because it’s mine and no one can take that from me,” michael looks back up again, his passion about his art shielding his shame, “if i’m in a good mood, i’ll sit down and make something that conveys my good emotions. happiness, nature, love, family: things that say ‘good’. if i’m in a bad mood, the same follows except with bad things. you know, like, fear, disappointment, heartbreak; bad stuff. i like writing poetry because it gives me a safe place to be me.”

calum smiles a toothless smile at michael, much more satisfied with the blond man’s answer this time, “that’s beautiful, michael,” ashton squeezes michael’s shoulder, wordlessly telling him he agrees with calum.

“i think calum and i can relate,” ashton says, his gaze going from michael to calum, a look of affection on his face. calum turns to ashton, the same look of affection proud and strong on his features, “see, we’re photographers and taking pictures is our safeplace. just like you write poems because it lets you be you, we take pictures because it lets us be us. we can’t exactly warp the world to make it be how we want it, but we can snap the perfect picture of the perfect thing, the perfect place, or the perfect person, and give people a fresh new outlook on the beauty of the world. and i, personally, think that’s what counts in the end. don’t you think so, cal?” ashton looks back to calum, who nods his head for like, the 10th time.

“i couldn’t have said it better.”

michael beams at both of them, he’s very pleased and not at all rueful about talking to calum and ashton. they beam back at him and he can’t help that his heartbeat speeds up. michael is sure he looks like a damn fool but he doesn’t think about that too much because luke is barging back into the kitchen, successfully scaring the shit out of all three of them. they jump back and, to michael’s chagrin, ashton’s hand falls from his shoulder. no one can make michael admit he’s sad to feel the warmth disappear from the spot. not even luke, who can convince him to do anything, almost. speaking of, luke is laughing his ass off as the three men recover from their scare.

once his laughs die down, luke drinks some of the beer he has in his hand.

“luke, what the hell is wrong with you? you scared us shitless!”

“calum, ashton, come on,” luke says, ignoring michael and his statement completely. luke makes a gesture with his arm that expands on ‘come on’. calum makes a displeased face at the other blond man, who is most definitely drunk and getting drunker as michael thinks about it.

“why? we are having a conversation with michael. getting acquainted and whatnot, remember?”

“jack wants to get high.”

michael doesn’t know jack is but whoever he is, he makes calum and ashton get up from around the island quickly and walk towards the door with luke. michael throws his arms up, not happy with how much he is being overlooked suddenly.

“am i invisible now?”

the three stop in their tracks and turn around to michael. ashton tilts his head to the side, a little amused by how immature and _cute_ michael is acting.

“of course you aren’t, michael. we are just gonna get high and since you don’t know who jack is, we figured you’d be uncomfortable. so we didn’t bother to ask if you wanted to come.”

calum cuts in, “but if you want, you can tag along. we’re sure jack won’t mind,” michael gets up from the island and walks over to calum and ashton, luke already absent from the kitchen.

he smiles at them again before he speaks, “lead the way.”

~,~

as it turns out, jack is one of the people michael saw getting high earlier when he was standing in the corner. it also turns out that jack is a really cool guy so he doesn’t really blame calum and ashton so much anymore for being in a hurry to get high with him. jack is possibly the coolest person he’s ever met, along with his friend, alex. both are funny, extremely nice, and both can blow really cool smoke rings. michael wondered if he can blow really cool smoke rings. he bets he’d look awesome, but obviously not as awesome as jack and alex. jack and alex are the best. but that may be all the weed in michael’s system talking.

michael is currently a joint and a half in, the most he has had by himself in a while. on the occasions when he does get high, it’s with luke and they share a joint until it is nothing more than a small piece of brown paper. so long story short, michael is _wired_. it feels like every good feeling he can experience is there and michael has forgotten just how great it is to be high. he should write a poem about this. truth be told, michael can’t believe he hasn’t already. he makes it a priority to remember writing a poem about how awesome it is to get high. right after he writes the best poem about two undeniably attractive men by the names of ashton and calum first.

michael doesn’t know why he has such an unexpected level of attraction towards the two men in such a short amount of time. he has hung out with them for like, 2 hours and he has already considered giving them all the money in his pocket at least twice. michael never thinks that way about anyone (well, except for homeless people and abused animals, but that is beside the point). he guesses they were born that way: two naturally likeable guys who only have to smile or talk about something they enjoy and people are hooked. michael can easily say he is one of those people.

he sits between both calum and ashton, who are smoking their own share of weed. michael can feel the heat from both of their bodies radiate off of them and onto him, warming his skin as he takes another puff of his joint. that’s how close they are to him, he can literally feel their body heat, but they simply aren’t close enough. both are mere centimeters away from michael, but they still aren’t quite close enough. he wants to feel them, every part of _both_ of them, and he won’t be satisfied until he has.

michael decides to take initiative on ashton first. from the little time he has spent with the two, he notices that ashton is very persuasive over calum. if ashton says it’s okay, then so would calum. michael begins subtle, he rests his head on ashton’s shoulder as the wavy-haired man brings his joint to his mouth. ashton sees this as a friendly gesture and does nothing but smiles lazily and continues to inhale the plant into his lungs. michael takes things a step further by burying his face into ashton’s neck, he hovers his lips over the area and waits for ashton to respond negatively. ashton does not. slowly, michael drags his lips over the area, ashton’s skin soft and clean against michael’s lips.

ashton’s breathing stops when he feels michael’s lips on his neck and michael pauses instantly.

while michael is so caught up in _michaelmichaelmichael_ and what he wants, he doesn’t even consider what ashton and calum want. they may not even want him in that way at all. fuck, they may not even be gay, or at the very least bisexual, for all michael knew. why in the hell is he just now taking this into account? all the worrying makes michael’s high die down some and michael doesn’t even care because there is a possibility that calum and ashton are fucking straight and don’t want to end up having sex with him by the end of the night.

luckily for michael, ashton’s next words prove that possibility to be incorrect. well, on his part, no doubt.

“not here, michael. everyone else is still in the room, if you’ve forgotten,” he says it quietly, barely loud enough for michael to hear. but he does and that’s what matters. hearing that gives michael his confidence back and more, he shrugs his shoulders carelessly as he takes one more long puff then discards the excess rolling paper in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of them. michael’s face occupies its previous spot slotted into ashton’s warm neck, he actually kisses the skin this time instead of dragging his lips against it like he did before.

“let’s leave then,” michael whispers back, just as quietly, “i don’t care. i just wanna touch you.”

ashton wraps one of his arms around michael and trails his hand down michael’s side until it comes in contact with his hip, “look at you, so desperate for someone you barely even know,” ashton squeezes michael’s hip tightly without drawing attention to them and michael whines against ashton’s neck, “later,” michael hesitates before he shakes his head yes and agrees.

“later,” ashton squeezes michael’s hip once more before he unwraps his arm around the blond and puts it back to his side. michael removes his head from ashton’s neck and ashton’s body in general, he wants to save all touching for ‘later’.

“hey guys, this is the last of my joint. who wants to shotgun it with me?” jack’s voice is booming compared to the shushed voices michael and ashton used a moment ago. michael can see luke jump up from his seat beside the girl named bella and walk over to jack.

“i’ll do it. i ran out of weed to smoke,” luke says as he gets down on his knees in front of jack to get level with him. jack smiles down at luke.

“alright, buddy boy. you ready?” luke nods enthusiastically. jack brings his arm up and cups luke’s face with his hand, eases his mouth open with his fingers and holds it open. jack brings the weed to his lips and inhales deeply, he pulls luke’s face closer until their lips almost touch then breathes the smoke into luke’s mouth. luke catches as much smoke in his mouth as he can, he lets it seep into his bloodstream then blows it out. luke lingers in the spot for a couple seconds, then slowly moves back; he watches jack as he does so. michael sees how luke is _glowing_ as he sits back down beside bella on the couch, he has to ask luke about that later.

right now, though, he wants to try what luke just did.

“i wanna try that,” michael says, his eyes on jack, who is smiling at luke from across the room. michael’s voice catches calum’s attention.

“try what?”

“that, shotgunning,” michael turns to ashton, “do you wanna shotgun with me?”

ashton shakes his head and michael pouts at him, upset and a little surprised that ashton said no.

“i’m sorry, michael, i don’t like to share my weed. you can ask anyone,” ashton says, he stands up and looks down at michael, “i’m gonna leave for a bit. ask calum if he’ll shotgun with you, he’d love to,” with that, ashton bops michael’s nose then walks out the room. michael frowns at the door then turns to calum.

“what about you? will you shotgun with me?” michael’s voice is sweet and when calum looks from his phone at michael, the man grins at him just as sweetly and as innocently as he sounds. but calum can tell from the mischievous glint in michael’s red eyes that he is anything but.

“so you only want to shotgun with me because ashton said no?” michael’s smile falls and he shakes his head vigorously.

“no, i-i didn’t mean to-”

“chill out, michael, i’m joking,” calum smiles at the blond then pockets his phone, he leans forward to get his joint from the ashtray. he nods his head at his lap, hinting at michael to sit in it. michael looks at calum doubtfully.

“it’ll be more fun if you sit in my lap, c’mon,” he nods to his lap again, more stern about it this time. michael obliges, he straddles calum’s lap before he puts his hands on calum’s shoulders to make sure he doesn’t fall. calum does to michael much like jack did to luke moments ago. he uses his fingers to help keep michael’s mouth open while he brings the joint up to his own. just before it touches his lips, he stops.

“you ready, baby?” a flash of heat runs through michael’s body when he hears the pet name come from calum’s mouth, something incredibly hot about the way he says it. calum allows michael to give him the okay before he inhales the joint in, leans forward until their lips barely touch and exhales the smoke into michael’s mouth. michael holds the smoke inside his throat for a second or two before he lets it drift out of his mouth, and watches the white curls disappear into the air around him.

“holy shit, that’s good.”

“you liked it?” michael hums in approval.

“i wanna do it to you now,” michael reaches his hand out to the joint and calum gives it to him, leans back against the couch they are on as he waits. michael wastes no time whatsoever, takes a drag of the joint that is slowly letting up and breathes into calum’s mouth, which is already open to make the task easier for michael. michael leans forward and closes the gap between their lips instead of pulling away when all the smoke leaves his mouth like calum did. calum is taken back at first, obviously not expecting michael to throw himself on him like that. but when he gets his ground, he wraps his arms around michael’s waist securely, to keep the man in place as he kisses him. calum licks into michael’s mouth, he grins to himself when his tongue is graced with the strong taste of marijuana.

michael starts to grind down on calum’s lap, calum welcomes this by placing his hands firmly on michael’s ass and helps his hips work against his crotch. eventually, calum disconnects his lips from michael’s so that he can talk into michael’s ear, “i heard you talking to ashton about ‘later’ a couple minutes ago. you’re a greedy little baby, aren’t you?” calum’s words shock michael, he could have sworn he and ashton were being as quiet as possible. the movement of michael’s hips falter and calum tsks at him, he uses his hands to keep michael’s hips going.

“no baby, keep going. i just asked a question,” michael does as he is told and continues to grind down on calum’s lap, the little grunts calum let out fuels his ego immensely. alex turns to the two, his intent is to show calum something he finds amusing on his phone.

“hey, cal, look at thi- jesus christ, you guys! go have sex somewhere else. no one wants to see that,” calum smiles against michael’s ear as he flips alex off. alex flips him off in return then goes back to what he was doing on his phone. alex’s comment causes michael to stop his hips from moving and calum doesn’t call him on it this time. calum realizes it is for the best anyway, the loss of friction stops him from nutting in his pants. and since calum hopes to be fucking michael sometime in the next 12 hours, nutting would not be the best thing to do right now. so he proceeds to talking again.

“one man makes you wait so you go on to the next one, hoping that he’ll give you what you want then and there,” calum says, as if they weren’t interrupted in the first place. calum kneads michael’s ass in his hands, making michael whine deliciously, “did you think you were going to sleep with both of us?”

now it is michael’s turn to do the talking, his voice low and shaky as he speaks to calum, “honestly, that’s what i was hoping for,” calum groans deeply, heavily aroused to have heard michael say that. he doesn’t want to get his hopes up too soon, though. michael can easily be saying shit just to be saying it, he is still high after all. calum’s lips travel from michael’s ear to his mouth, he bites the flesh gently then glances up at michael.

“you’re serious?” michael scoffs at him.

“‘m so serious,” michael whines again, bringing the attention back to the fact that he is extremely hard and he needs someone to fuck him before he cries, “i’m so fucking hard, help me, please.”

calum kisses michael on the lips again and several times after that to try and soothe him.

“okay, baby, we’ll help,” calum rubs small circles into michael’s back to calm him down further, “let’s go find ashton, yeah?” michael nods fiercely, his eagerness all the more arousing to calum.

“get up then,” he taps on michael’s hip lightly, urging michael to get up. michael slides off of calum’s lap and moves back so calum can have room to stand up from the couch. once calum is standing, he takes hold of michael’s hand and leads him towards the door ashton left from not too long ago.

“we’re gonna go find ashton, bye guys,” calum says while he is opening the door with his unoccupied hand. they hear everyone mumble their byes before calum closes the door and the two go to locate ashton. luke grins at the door as they leave, unseen by michael and calum, of course.

~,~

they have to ask 5 different people where ashton went and 4 out of 5 of those people told them the wrong place. well, it’s more like calum has to ask, michael is too focused on not rubbing one off against calum’s thigh to bother. when they do finally find ashton, calum’s high has worn off, and michael is so hard, he feels like he’s going to pass out.

they really should have expected ashton to be outside, or calum should have, at least. calum knows of ashton’s love for nature and space and just the outdoors in general so it should have been no surprise when they walk outside and see ashton laying in the hammock, his hands behind his head as he looks up to the sky. if they weren’t trying to do other, more important things, calum would have taken a picture of ashton in this very moment. but, they are, so.

“ashton,” the man turns to the direction of the urgent voice that calls his name, which he recognizes as calum’s. it was no surprise to ashton to see calum when he turns around, what does surprise him is that michael is in the doorway, too. the blond is clinging to calum’s side, his pelvis slowly rubs against calum’s hip; ashton can hear michael whimpering against the dark-haired man’s neck as he eases the pain of his raging erection. ashton stands up from the hammock with unnatural ease and walks over to the two men, his eyes on michael as he gets closer to them.

“mikey boy, what’s wrong?” the nickname only makes michael whimper louder and ashton can’t help but coo at michael in such a distressed state.

“he’s got a boner and he wants us to help him get rid of it,” calum speaks as he wraps his arm around michael’s waist. ashton shakes his head at calum then points to michael.

“i wanna hear him say it. now tell me: what’s up with you, mikey boy?” michael twists his head around to look at ashton, tears brim his eyes as he heaves.

“i wanna get off, i need you two to help me get off, please, ashton, please,” michael speaks fast and ashton shushes him once he gets all the information he needs.

“calm down, mikey, we’ll help you. calum and i got you, it’s okay,” ashton cups michael’s face with his large hand, he swipes his thumb over michael’s cheekbone to console the blond. when he sees that michael is somewhat composed, he leans forward and kisses him for the first time that night. it’s a simple press of the lips, nothing too high in energy that can possibly get michael breathing heavy again. ashton pulls away and strokes michael’s cheekbone again before he drops his hand to his side. ashton smiles at the man then moves over and kisses calum, as well; he’s going to be a part of this, so he deserves a kiss, too, ashton feels. ashton points his head towards the door, indicating that they should go in.

“let’s not waste anymore time. shall we?”

~,~

once they are able to get by all the people, ashton picks a room the furthest from the living area, where the party continues. michael assumes it to be a guestroom, considering the lack of personalization in the space. but that doesn’t really matter, especially to michael as he and the two other men commence to removing their clothes.

the room has a pretty sizable bed in it, good news since they all plan to be on the same bed tonight. michael climbs in first, he lays on his back in nothing but his boxers as he waits for calum and ashton to finish undressing. the two converse among themselves, they talk quietly so michael won’t hear what they are saying. apparently ashton says something that upsets calum because the brown man’s face looks troubled and he seems disappointed but ashton leans forward and kisses calum with so much passion and, like magic, calum doesn’t look upset anymore. calum grips ashton’s arm and pulls his body flush to his own, the action causes him to deepen the kiss. michael hears ashton groan before he wraps his arms tightly around calum’s waist, michael sees ashton dig his nails into the exposed flesh of calum’s hips. calum just kisses stronger.

michael loves watching calum and ashton make out, he really does, but he loves nutting more, and michael is a man who values his priorities, so. michael sighs overdramatically to try and grab their attention. the other two men grin into their kiss, ashton turns to michael with a smirk on his face.

“calum was right, you are greedy. we can’t even kiss without you whining about being ignored,” ashton twists his head back to calum and kisses him once more on the lips before he lets him go then proceeds to crawl on the bed towards michael. michael’s eyes follow ashton as he crawls up the bed, michael opens his legs to welcome ashton when he reaches him. ashton slips in between michael’s legs, the blond wraps the long limbs around ashton’s waist. michael shrugs his shoulders in response to what ashton said earlier. his face looks nonchalant, he’s playing along with whatever game ashton is getting at.

“what can i say, i’m a needy little shit. i like all attention on me,” ashton chuckles, he bites his lower lip thoughtfully, then lets it bounce from the grasp of his teeth. he looks down at michael’s mouth, wets his own lips with his tongue quickly, and then looks back up at michael’s eyes.

“you are allowed to kiss me, you know? you don’t have to stare.”

“i wanted you to tell me it’s okay to kiss you first,” michael feels his heart flip, his attraction for ashton increases ten-fold. he tangles his hands in ashton’s hair, subconsciously starts massaging ashton’s scalp. ashton hums softly.

“but you’ve kissed me already.”

“it’s different. the first time was just to calm you down. this time, it’s going to lead to something else and i want to know if you’re sure,” instead of answering verbally, michael pulls ashton’s head down until he is kissing him again. the kiss is relaxed and soft hearted initially, the two bask in the glow of the moment, so to speak. but then michael remembers that he is _still_ hard and he bucks his hips up into ashton’s. ashton bucks his hips down in return and he sighs against michael’s mouth.

calum can tell the night has begun, he felt the shift in atmosphere when ashton joined michael in the bed. calum moves to climb in with them but he curses himself when he realizes that he left the lube and condoms in the other room. he puts his shirt and trousers back on hastily, he speaks a quick ‘be right back’ over his shoulder then exits the room.

as their kiss gradually gets more heated, michael grips ashton’s hair tighter and grinds his hips up more often. ashton puts all his weight on one hand then uses the other hand to push michael’s hips down on the bed to keep them from moving. as expected, michael whines when his cock stops getting friction and, similar to how he handled this earlier, ashton squeezes michael’s hip firmly, effectively silencing the blond man’s whining.

“stop doing that,” michael says and he tries to rotate his hips again, but ashton is stronger than he is and michael’s hips barely move under ashton’s powerful hold. michael groans, visibly frustrated.

“don’t get mad at me, mikey. we have to wait for calum,” on que, calum walks back into the room, lube and a box of condoms in hand. he locks the door and spins around to the two men.

“i’m sorry, guys. i would’ve been back sooner but i hit my foot on the nightstand,” calum throws the items on the bed next to ashton and automatically gets to stripping himself of his clothes until he’s in just his boxers. he gets in beside the other men, he lays down on his back with his hands behind his head.

“you always have been very clumsy,” ashton mutters, the tone in his voice playful while he sits up and rests on the backs of his legs. calum narrows his eyes at ashton, he tilts his head a bit to the side.

“shut up, ashton,” ashton raises his hands in surrender, looking down at michael while he does. michael takes it upon himself to get off, since it appears to him that calum and ashton are taking their precious time to do so. michael rubs the heel of his hand slowly against his boxer-clad cock, the front of said boxers damp with pre-come that dribbled from his slit. michael’s eyes are closed and his bottom lip is between his teeth as he whimpers quietly, his volume increases slightly whenever his hand touches the sensitive head of his cock.

ashton tuts at him, his eyes look at michael sympathetically whilst he smooths his hands up and down michael’s sides. michael opens his eyes and stares into ashton’s, he continues to move his hand, “‘m sorry,” michael’s words come out slurred and high-pitched.

“no, mikey boy, we’re sorry. we said we’d help and we aren’t helping,” ashton bends forward and kisses the skin in the middle of michael’s flush pink chest, his hands still soothing michael’s sides. calum twists his body over until he is facing michael on his stomach, he kisses multiple times behind the blond’s ear.

“yeah, we’re sorry. here, let me,” calum trails his hand down michael’s body to where michael’s hand is moving fast against his swollen cock. calum pushes michael’s hand aside and replaces it with his own, he takes the liberty of slipping his hand inside michael’s boxers and grips his hard-on. michael moans loudly, his head lulls to the side, on top of calum’s.

calum begins to jerk michael off lazily, he works his hand over the blond’s cock from base to tip, then back to base and all over again. he swipes his thumb swiftly over michael’s slit and uses the slickness of michael’s pre-come to make pleasuring the blond man easier. since michael is focused on what calum is doing to him, ashton takes that time to lean over calum and retrieve the lube and condoms. ashton uncaps the lube and pours some over three of his fingers, he moves the digits against each other to warm the liquid.

“alright, here’s the plan,” ashton speaks clearly while he looks at michael, his words directed more towards him since calum already knows the plan they have established for tonight, “i’m gonna open you up with my fingers and then i’m going to fuck you,” calum rolls his eyes at the smug smile on ashton’s face. the reaction lets michael know that’s what calum was upset about earlier, “and, if you’re up for it, when we’re done, you’re gonna blow calum. how does that sound, is that okay with you, mikey boy?”

“it’s very okay with me, just do it _now_ , please,” ashton nods at michael, he moves his fingers against each other again, just to be certain, before he brings his hand down to michael’s ass and nudges at his rim with his index finger. ashton hears michael’s breath hitch followed by a moan so ashton knows right away that it is good to push the first finger in. he does so slowly, ashton doesn’t want michael to be in pain. michael takes it well, though, much to ashton’s surprise. he pushes the finger in all the way up to his knuckle without the blond showing a sign of being uncomfortable. ashton is amazed, never has he seen someone adjust to the first finger so fast.

“you took my finger so well, mikey. look at that, already knuckle-deep and we just started,” ashton pumps his finger in a few more times, pulls it out and replaces the missing one with two fingers, all before michael can even get a chance to whine about being empty.

calum removes his hand from michael’s cock and sits up, he rearranges himself on the bed so that he sits behind michael’s head. he gets a pillow from the top of the bed and places it on his lap, then carefully places michael’s head on top of the pillow for comfort purposes. michael glances up at calum, the expression on his face makes calum’s cock twitch. regardless of that, calum winks down at michael, his hands settle in michael’s hair.

in no time, ashton has three fingers knuckle-deep inside michael and michael is fucking himself down on them fast, loud, drawn-out whimpers and moans escape him every time ashton’s fingertips come in contact with his sweet spot. he’s so close to nutting, he can quite literally feel his high building up in the pit of his belly. ashton twists and fucks his fingers inside michael faster, bringing him that much closer to shooting his load all over himself. ashton can feel michael’s hips spasm and he knows that michael is going to come any second so he lifts his other hand and grips the base of michael’s cock, postponing the blond’s orgasm.

“wouldn’t want you to come too early,” ashton says while he removes his fingers from michael’s ass. he wipes his fingers off on the sheets before he reaches beside himself and grabs the lube and the condoms. ashton opens the box and pulls a condom out, he then unwraps the condom and rolls it on his cock. once he uncaps the lube again and applies a good amount to his hard-on, ashton gets a grip on michael’s hips and pulls his pelvis closer to his own. he uses one of his hands to hold his cock against michael’s hole, ashton circles his rim with the tip of his cock to tease.

“ashton, _please_ ,” ashton pushes in then, he brings his body forward and hovers over michael as he bottoms out, his arms bracketing michael’s head and calum’s lap. michael feels ashton’s pelvis press firmly against his ass and he lets out a shaky sigh, ashton’s cock stretches him out and fills him up just right. ashton waits until michael gives him the green light before he begins to move. ashton’s hips move slowly at first, which gives michael the chance to adjust completely to his girth. they do not have to wait long, soon michael claws at ashton’s arms and begs him to speed up. ashton grants michael’s wish, he makes sure that his hands are planted firmly onto the bed as he pulls out of michael little by little then, with all the power his body can muster, ruts back into him until he’s balls deep again.

“ _fuck_!” michael’s body jerks up from the force and he moans, the sound nice on ashton’s lips as he ducks down to kiss the blond man. their mouths work speedily against each other to match the increasing speed of ashton’s cock sliding in and out of michael.

“you guys look so hot,” ashton looks up and sees calum staring, the maori man’s eyes hooded and his hips rut softly against the pillow to make friction.

“you don’t look too bad yourself,” ashton smirks at him, his hips still going when he puts his weight on one of his arms and pulls calum’s face to his own. he tangles his fingers in calum’s curls then smashes their lips together, they easily fall in sync. the kiss ends and ashton’s lips gravitate to calum’s jawline, his puffs of air tickle calum’s skin.

“i almost forgot about you, cal. i’m sorry,” he moves back to calum’s mouth, he leaves a kiss there, “you want him to blow you now?” calum bites his lip and shrugs his shoulders, he continues to shamelessly move his hips against the pillow.

“if he doesn’t mind,” ashton nods his head, he lets of calum and watches him sit back then he gazes at michael. ashton slows down, he rolls his hips to hit deep inside michael.

“mikey, mikey boy, look at me,” ashton turns michael’s head towards him, “i know i said you would blow calum when we were done, but he doesn’t like to wait. d-do you mind blowing him now?”

michael tries to speak but no words come out, so instead he shakes his head and ashton squeezes his face gently, “thank you, mikey boy.”

ashton stops his hips altogether and pulls out of michael slowly. he helps him turn over onto his knees then pushes back into him quickly, his cock already missed the feel of michael’s ass surrounding it. ashton wraps his arms around michael’s chest, pressing the blond man’s back flush to his front. he pecks the lobe of michael’s ear and michael shivers in his arms.

“and besides,” ashton says in michael’s ear, “it’ll be quick. calum doesn’t last long anyway.”

calum hears ashton’s comment and throws the pillow that was on his lap at him. but since ashton is directly behind michael, it hit the blond man more than it hit ashton.

“oh, i’m sorry, mikey. i didn’t mean to hit you,” calum gets to his knees and crawls over to michael, he grips the back of michael’s head. he looks past michael and at ashton, he narrows his eyes at the man once again, “but fuck you, ash, i’m sick of your shit.”

calum turns back to michael and kisses him, michael kisses back immediately and eagerly. calum uses the grip he has on michael’s neck to pull him along as he crawls backward to where he was formerly sitting, their lips never breaking contact. calum feels his back hit the headboard and pulls away from michael; he smirks when he sees michael follow his lips. he gives him one more quick kiss before he not-so subtly pushes michael’s head down towards his awaiting cock.

thankfully, michael takes the hint and he leans on his forearms while he pulls calum’s boxers down his thighs. michael would love to take his time and just soak in calum, _all_ of calum, but he can’t; there isn’t enough time. what he can and does do, though, is take calum’s cock in his hand and work over it until he’s fully hard.

michael has given a considerable amount of blow jobs over the span of his adult life, he knows what to do. so it is almost nothing for him to get more than half of calum’s cock in his mouth from the get-go, his fingers working quickly around what is not resting against his tongue. calum groans loudly, his cock suddenly being engulfed in wet heat is more than a pleasant surprise.

“ _shit_ , baby, you’re good at this,” michael feels calum’s fingers tangle and pull at his hair and he groans around calum’s cock; the pain and pleasure of it makes michael’s exhausted body tremble. calum notes this and keeps it in mind for future references.

michael places both of his hands flat on calum’s thighs and pulls off of calum’s cock until nothing but his tip is in michael’s mouth. michael moves his hips back against ashton, suggesting that he should move. ashton understands and obliges immediately, he gets a good grip on michael’s hips before he pulls out almost all the way then pushes back in. michael uses ashton fucking him as a guide, he goes down on calum’s cock when ashton pulls out and he comes back up when ashton pushes in. it goes like that for a while, ashton’s forceful thrusts and calum’s harsh hair tugging brings michael closer to his release and that makes him happy, so, so happy.

michael starts to lose rhythm in his head bobs and calum notices. he makes a bold decision and he bucks lightly into michael’s mouth. calum assumes that michael would not mind this, if the way he responded earlier to the hair-pulling was anything to go by. calum assumed right because michael digs his nails into calum’s thigh and bobs his head down when calum thrusts up. calum takes this as an okay to go further, he takes hold of michael’s face and properly fucks into his mouth.

both calum and ashton are fucking into him in some way and he couldn’t feel any better. this is what he has wanted all night and now that he is getting it, he did not know what to do with himself. all he could think of is to rut back on ashton’s cock and move forward on calum’s, and moan when ashton jabs his sweet spot or calum thrusts particularly hard into his mouth. calum and ashton are eating the shit up, the fire in the pit of their bellies flared whenever michael moaned for them.

calum was the first to come, despite the fact that he started a little later than michael and ashton. he feels that pressure in his chest getting closer and closer, so he pulls out of michael’s mouth quickly and jerks his hand over himself until he is coming on his own chest. he grunts out curses as he floats down from his high, the hand he has in michael’s hair easing up and reducing to stroking the strands instead. michael is next to come, he rests his head on calum’s thigh once he pulls out his mouth and michael lets out a high-pitched whine as he _finally_ comes on the duvet underneath him.

ashton comes a little after that, michael constantly clenches and unclenches around him, which eggs him on. he gives it one more firm thrust before he is spilling inside the condom, michael flinches from oversensitivity at the feeling.

ashton’s legs give out on him and he falls on top of michael, which causes michael to squeal and fall on top of calum. ashton apologizes softly, afraid to talk too loud and ruin the afterglow of the moment.

michael’s throat is sore, and he can hardly breathe with ashton on top of him, and he is in _desperate_ need of a shower; but that still does not change the fact that this is the greatest he’s felt in a long time, in a very long time. calum’s hands are soft in his hair and ashton’s lips are warm against his back and michael could easily say that he’s never felt this great in his life. his next words are quiet, at this point sleep begins to fog his mind.

“thank you,” they are directed at no man in particular. in fact, the words are directed to both of them, michael is equally grateful towards both men. ashton kisses michael’s neck as if to say ‘you’re welcome’. calum continues to massage michael’s scalp quietly.

~,~

the next morning, michael and luke decide—actually, michael decides. luke is forced—to help calum and ashton clean up their mess of a house from last night’s party. they oppose when michael first offers, they say that they don’t want to be a burden. but with some convincing that consisted of pouty lips and pretty pleases, they agree. michael doesn’t mind helping; the two had sex with him and let him sleep in their guest room. it’s the _least_ michael can do.

he and luke are resting, they have been working for a little over an hour and ashton would not let them clean anymore until they have had a break. in fact, he says exactly that as he makes the two blondes sit down on stools at the island.

“if i see you two pick up as much one piece of trash before i tell you break time’s up, you both are getting in trouble. oh, and,” ashton walks forward to michael and plants a chaste kiss on his lips, “a kiss, just because. and another for calum,” he kisses michael again ‘for calum’ and the blond man laughs. ashton pulls away and backs away from them, he points at the two with his index finger.

“hey, why don’t i get a kiss?” luke fake pouts at ashton and the wavy-haired rolls his eyes.

“whatever. anyway, you have twenty minutes, boys. use it wisely,” he scans over both of them with narrowed eyes before he leaves the kitchen completely.

“he seems to have taken a liking to you, mikey. both of them,” luke says knowingly as he turns around on the stool, facing away from the kitchen door. michael closes his eyes and smiles to himself as his cheeks heat up. he leans against the island then he turns his head to look at luke.

“you think so?” luke pulls out his phone from the pocket of his basketball shorts, he hums approvingly at michael as he unlocks the device.

“oh, yeah, it’s pretty noticeable.”

michael smiles again, just out of sheer happiness, and looks away from luke and at calum and ashton in the living area. he can see them through the kitchen doorway, smiling at each other as they talk about who knows what while gathering discarded cups and beer bottles from off the floor. michael smiles to himself—something he has been doing a lot this morning—, only calum and ashton could do something as little as picking up trash and look like everything michael has ever wanted while doing it.

“aren’t they cute?” michael does not look away when he asks. luke twists around on the stool and follows michael’s gaze until his eyes land the two men tidying up the living area. well, more like the two men kind of tidying the living area, because they have converted the chore into a game of who-can-make-the-most-number-of-beer-bottles-in-the-trash-bag. calum pushes ashton’s arm while he is trying to make a shot and telling from the look on ashton’s face, the action makes him miss the bag. calum flashes ashton an exaggerated grin, ashton rolls his eyes and grabs another nearby beer bottle. calum leans over and gives ashton a sloppy kiss on his cheek, ashton wipes his face off with the back of his hand. luke can heard ashton groan in false disgust and he smiles at his two friends.

“yeah, they are.”

“how come we aren’t that close?” luke scoffs, almost full-blown laughs, then twists back around to face the island again.

“because we aren’t dating,” luke says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. michael nearly gives himself whiplash with how fast he turns his head to face luke.

“you mean to tell me that calum and ashton are fucking dating?!”

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs as i write the word disconnects* (it’s not disconnected but its close enough)
> 
> anyway, some of the ‘smut’ is rushed & the ending is Dumb bc i just wanted to Finish & Post this so if theres mistakes then im sorry. i hope this is good enough to do whatever until i post something better, i just really wanted to write a mashlum fic bc ur person lOVES MASHLUM!!!! & i will most likely do a part 2 of this idk. i tried to make mikey’s poem speech and ashton’s photography speech as deep and as powerful as possible but it just ended up lame so yikes, sorry about that. pls comment and leave kudos, okay bye ily
> 
> oh & im wanderlustlashton on tumblr,, do what u will with that information,,


End file.
